


Wish I Was A Mind Reader

by Secret_Girl



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Confusion, F/M, First boyfriend, broken home, broken hone, scared
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_Girl/pseuds/Secret_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first crush, his braces, his geekiness, we are alike in some ways and guess what? Mybest friend tells him. REAL STORY! *le blush*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish I Was A Mind Reader

I close the door to the apartment, throwing my book bag on the ground. Why can't she come already? Walking down the hall, I pet our plump calico cat. I can't believe it! His eyes, the pale blue that were scooped right out of the sea. Our love for Star Wars. I close my door keeping it opened a little by putting my mom's shoe in frontof it.I lean against my 'A New Hope' poster. Today was the day I realized that I like him. I sighed at his name. Even our names are melodic together. Today we had a very long discussion about if Anakin and Darth Vader are different people. I ,of course, won.   
I couldn't help but think about what would happen if we were to date. No, no no that cannot happen! So I try to fly, but I keep slowly falling down to him.


End file.
